Imprint methods that transfer a master form onto a substrate are drawing attention as technology to form ultra-fine patterns with high productivity in the manufacture of electronic devices or magnetic recording media having ultra-fine structures such as semiconductor devices, MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) devices, magnetic recording devices, etc.
In an imprint method, a template having a pattern to be transferred is brought into contact with a transfer material on a substrate; the transfer material is filled into a recess of the template; and the transfer material is cured to transfer the pattern of the template onto the transfer material on the substrate.
Conventional imprint methods require a long period of time to fill the transfer material into the recess of the template without defects, which impedes improvements to the productivity.
While JP-A 2006-516065 (Kohyo) discusses a method of viewing an alignment mark using a viewing device in an imprint method, the fill time of the transfer material cannot be reduced.